Love vs Hate
by Fat Panda
Summary: Has she not caused enough destruction? Taisa Gardios pushes the limit in the sequel to Trust & Betrayal


~ Asch Fon Fabre ~

A bad storm looks like its trying to come in. I call the old man and ask if its okay to stay put. Naturally he says yes to his _favorite_ son. Luke Had to hightail it home with Tear. And I refused to go home because I wanted Guy to convince Taisa from harassing me. Looks like I was staying the night with Guy, with a girl that's too infatuated with me because I won't give her the time of day like she used to getting.

I walk out of Guy's kitchen as I had just finished off the take out box since Guy's niece Jakiva had stolen the last so there's nothing for me there.

Before I go to the guest room I say goodnight to Guy. To distract myself from thinking about Natalia or Taisa for that matter, I pull out my phone and play with a little, playing Pac-Man. I kept getting my ass kicked.

I closed my phone a little annoyed that while I tried to eat the little blue ghosts the bastards turned back their normal color I fell up the stairs. Usually I wasn't this clumsy. Taisa – I ease past her room doing my best to keep from breaking the door down when I hear her conversation with Jakiva.

"_I knew this would work out in the end,thanks so much for helping me Kiva!"_

"_But,Taisa...Asch is dying out there"_

"_He'll be okay as soon as we get Natalia out of the picture..."_

_Jakiva sighed._

I get ready to break the door down but I had to restrain myself. _So had Taisa planned for this? _I pull out my phone again looking to play another round of Pac-Man when I see _she's_ called me. I waste no time listen to her voicemail and realized instantly she misses me.

It felt good to missed. Right now her recorded voice brought comfort and warmth. Then I had an idea. An idea that would have me caressing Natalia once more. I stood at the door for about five or ten more minutes and did something I had no business doing.

I throw myself on the king-sized bed. I turned over and ruffled my hair. The red strands cover my eyes and I actually take a look around the room. Guy had personalized it for whatever purpose. I get off my back and lean forward to see all the pictures taken in middle school . All the pictures bring back memories that burn me. All the pictures had been of family. A lot in particular were Taisa and Jakiva, the middle schoolers. There was defiantly love there. They seemed more like sisters than cousins.

I get up and put all those pictures face down. I was in no mood to look at Taisa. While I did that Guy walked in. He takes a place on the edge of the bed and places a towel and face rag on it. "I guess you can consider this your room since put all the pictures down..." Guy sighed. I nodded my head for response. He sighed once more. "Well, I'll see you in the morning...sleep...well..." Guy gave me a weak smile but before he left, I grabbed him.

"Hey Guy,"

"Yeah Asch?"

"I got a question"

So Guy had explained to me about how back when Taisa and Jakiva were kids, Taisa was the little trouble maker and she always got Jakiva to come to her rescue if she couldn't handle things or somehow got Jakiva to do her dirty work. Now there really is _no_ doubt in my mind that she planned this whole thing out.

I stripped down until I was as naked as the day I was born (but that was the first and last time I would be see naked in public...) and wrapped the towel around my waist. A hot shower always relaxed a tense body. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and almost got in until I looked at the soap dish. No soap what so ever. None. No one's been in this bathroom for so long and I always showered before I came over. So I guess I need to find myself some soap.

I walked out the room and eased down to the hall and opened a closet that contained tons of soap and other toiletries . I almost got back to my room safely but Taisa - she opened the door right before I had the chance to walk past it. She was smiling hard and was blushing. "Hi Asch" she said eyeing me up and down.

_Oh shit._

**~ Jade Curtiss ~**

"Um, Mr. Curtiss what a pleasant surprise…but what are you doing at my house…at five in the morning??" Mr. Gardios asked as he greeted me. I knelt down and placed one hand on my daughter's Anise's shoulders as she sported an adorable pout and the other hand held an umbrella. "It seems where having a minor power outage and we would like to borrow some sugar…" I'd said smiling politely. Mr. Gardios willing invited us in. How could he not? We were after all neighbors in need.

"Um, Mr. Curtiss…no power outage is minor," Gardios stated. He closed his door and rushed to get Anise and I some blankets and pillows. "And what do want sugar for?? So you're cooking cookies in the dark now??" he asks. I shrugged. "Everything in the house is electric so what could I do??Sit and watch miraculously as the man above turns our lights back on??"

Gardios chuckled slightly. "Well I certainly can't turn my sister's principal away in midst of a terrible story now can I??" he said leading us upstairs to some extra room. "Were a little packed tonight but this should be big enough for you and Anise…" he said and gave a thorough explanation of where the bathroom and kitchen was, handed off some towels and blankets, and left us be. Right of the bat Anise crawled in to the bed shifted off in to the dreamland to which was filled with whatever thirteen year girls dreamed of.  
But me, I just had to be Mr. Clean. You know what they say nowadays. A clean man is a healthy man.

Upon my leaving out the door to use the facilities down the hall another door had closed. I happened to see a flash of blond forcing her way into a room and I ponder for a moment. Who on earth could that have been about?? It would just be my luck to hear dramatic teenage dialogue...

_(A/N: I only placed Jade in here to serve as comic relief. Hope it made you laugh)_

**~ Jakiva Tanaka ~**

The thunder boomed and the lighting crackled. I felt like a tiny kid waking up to the urge to pee. And strangely there was no Tai to be found in the room. Hmm she hadn't come back. I fight back my bladder and try to find the root of her thoughts but there jumbled in with Asch's words, and his warmth of his skin?! _What the hell are they doing? _What had I just talked to her about?!?!The thunder booms again and I take it as a sign. Time for a intervention. This has gone on far enough. I slip into my house shoes and creep out the room.

_I'm going to have to pee later._

_(A/N: My most sincerest apologizes! I've been slacking horribly for a while. Haven't really gotten anything done as far as my stories go. So while the computer is up and running I'm going to finish this up:-D)_

_**~ Taisa Gardios ~**_

_After me and Asch argued he pushed me in the wall and kissed me deeply and passionately. I looked at him shocked and I swung on him again but he caught my arm and kissed me again. I kissed him back trying to bite his lips. "Taisa I'm so sorry please forgive me" Asch said to me. I just couldn't let this go on the way it was going. I hugged him tight. He picked me up and took me in his room and laid me on the bed and kissed my neck. "Taisa I loved you ever since you first came to the middle school I was just with Natalia and the minute I talked to you I loved you." I kissed him just to shut him up. He kissed my neck then he started to go lower and lower. My shirt, pants, socks, bra, panties came off and I was lying on the bed with nothing on. He took the towel off and he kissed me and started to slowly go in me. I gripped the sheets tight and held my breath and nodded to him. He went in me and I moaned in pain and pleasure. He started to go faster and harder and I moaned louder and louder. It was feeling so good that I started to moan his name and grip on to his strong arms..._

_God this is the best night of my life... _

Its too good to be true Taisa...

_Kiva?_

No...Harvey Bird man...of course its me!!!

_Uh...Oh why are you in the room with me and Asch..._

"Taisa!!!"

"_No Kiva, Oh more Asch... please"_

"TAISA, WAKE UP!!!!"

I jump up ready for a fight but I discover there is no danger. Just Jakiva standing over me . I was on Asch's bed and Jakiva hovered over me. Asch was leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Why was he looking all upset after what we had done? As soon as Jakiva saw I was alright she got up. And she too wore the upsetting expression that Asch wore. "Taisa!" She snorted out her next breath. "Guy and I want to see you and Asch, downstairs now! Here's your flashlight." Jakiva spat and threw the flashlight on the bed. She started to walk out the room. As she placed her hand on the doorknob she hissed "And if it can be helped, do _not_ try anything funny with Asch on the way downstairs. I _will_ know if you do." Then the door slammed closed as she exited.

Asch gave me the death look. Now what have I done? Did Asch tell Kiva what we just did? Had she walked in on us? Was he mad at me for blacking out on him?

What could I have done that was so _bad_?

**~ Jakiva Tanaka ~**

I was livid. How could I,the mind manipulator , the mind reader , emotion string puller if you will, have been manipulated? I was a master who swear to use my abilities for good. Or what I perceived to be good. My own cousin, my blood allowed me to be deceived. All the things she'd told me about Sadori and the people in it did _not_ align with these peoples' thoughts.

She allowed me to manipulate Natalia. She made out to be a complete bitch. Like Natalia had this coming. Like Asch was too good for her. She had me enveloped in her lie. Until I finally found out it was lie. Until she slipped. She had a doubt in her mind about everything she was doing but it was quickly put in check and thats how her thoughts leaked out. She could only cover her thoughts for so long.

We all covered in the living room. Taisa sat in a chair by her lonesome while Asch and I sat on the couch together and Guy stood. He seemed to be fuming. Asch and I had enlightened him on the situation up till now. He chewed Taisa out in a calm fury. "Guy! You know I wouldn't do anything like that! I'd never lie." Taisa said in her defense.

"But Jakiva walked in on you trying to force yourself on me! How dare you sit up here and lie to Guy's face! You've been in love with me for so long that you didn't want to see me and Natalia together! You had planned for this admit already so I can get some sleep." Asch hollered. I touched his hand to calm him.

Taisa sat back in her chair as Guy walked around her in a vicious circle. "You cant prove anything Asch. You and Natalia broke up on your own accord. _I had nothing to do with that_."

"Oh really?" Asch said pulling out his RaZr. He fumbled around in it until got to recorded sounds. He hit play and turned up the volume. He had recored my conversation with Taisa.

_|| "Don't you see what you're having me do to Asch?"_

"_You're not doing anything Kiva, Natalia doing it for us" Taisa laughs_

"_I'm sorry Tai, There can't be an us anymore. I did this assuming you were the victim."_

"_What are you talking about Kiva?"_

"_I'm doing it again. Doing what I used to do in elementary and middle school. Doing what my mother told me not to do before she died. Getting into others' affairs, I'm done with this and you should be too. We're not little 7th graders anymore. Time to grow up and get over Asch. He found happiness. I think you should too. Please apologize to him tomorrow and stop trying to make a move on him. He only wants Natalia. I saw his mind When he looks at you, it only reminds how much he wants Natalia."_

"_Noooo,he wants me! You'll see Jakiva! I'm telling you he wants me!"_

"_Okay Taisa,goodnight..."_

"_He loves me Jakiva, He's just afraid" ||_

Asch closed his phone. "Now what were you saying about not proving anything?"

Taisa had been caught but she still insisted on lying. Her and Asch started to argue then Uncle Guy jumped in.

I got up and smacked Tai to stop this madness. I loved her, clinged to her because she was the only family member I had to my age. We understood each other. Tried to help each other or so I thought.

_End the end everything worked out. Asch and Natalia have kissed and made up. Like no one saw that coming. Currently the two went to Sadori Prom and won King & Queen. Taisa on the other hand insisted that Asch loves her so Guy enrolled her in an all girls private school so she could get her act together before coming back to Sadori._

_I just wanted to forget the mess I made so I transferred out to a trade school._

_Alls well and ends well right?_

**_Taisa Gardios_**

_This is not over..._

_(A/N: And thats the end everyone, :-D or is it? OH I totally revised this story and the one before it. Go see how you like the revision! Thanks!_

_siqnedd: Thee fat panda! )_


End file.
